Series 1: Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed
by Revya Median
Summary: Will history repeat itself? Or won't? Will we ever know? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Living Without the Truth

Years have passed since the death of Keira Kinover, also was known as Krissy. Aithne and NJ had their first child named after their mother. Aithne then met Kit, and the two girls went on mini-adventures.

Jim did his best to keep them out of trouble; Keira had left him the job of raising them because she knew all about Will from the start. Aithne and Kit were sixteen when they finally left home on search for

the truth about Keira's death. They were told by the others, but even it didn't make sense why she died, and why there was a war in the beginning.

Aithne: Kit, where we gonna go first? The world is huge.

Kit: Aithne, if I knew, I'd say.

Aithne: *sigh* If only…

Kit: Yea I know… well I do have a map!

Aithne: *squeal* awesome!

They followed the path toward the Caribbean, where it all began…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting there…

While on the journey to the Caribbean, they ran into none other than Erisa, daughter of the late Erison and Eris.

Erisa: Well, well, well… look what we got here, fresh shrimp.

Aithne: Watch it bitch, we ain't scared of you. Right, Kit?

Kit: Yea, her grandmother kicked your mother's ass, so we ain't scared of you!

Erisa: *growl* we'll see *makes a mega storm appear* enjoy this! *disappears*

Aithne: Damn, hang on Kit!

The tried their best at the storm, and they landed on Tortuga, the island where their journey begins…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Missing

Jim: Where are they? KIT! AITHNE! WHERE ARE YOU AT?

Nate Sr.: I found a note! *hands slip of paper*

Jim: *reads* oh shit… THEY LEFT THE ENTIRE ISLAND! They think the death wasn't right and they gonna figure it out…

The others just pondered what they took and where they are until Jim found a P.S.

Jim: It also says they took some weapons, food, extra clothes, and etc. Great…

They only prayed they were safe…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Where to go?

Aithne: Kit, you ok? *coughs some water*

Kit: Oh sure… * takes a fish off head* swell…

Aithne: Save the sarcasm… where are we?

Kit: Tortuga.

Aithne: Caribbean?

Kit: Yea!

Aithne: Sweet, where do we go?

Kit: AWAY FROM HERE, RUN! *nearly drags Aithne away*

They came during an invasion from the infamous Jolly Roger…

Aithne: What's going on?

Kit: Invasion!

Aithne: Explanation?

?: It's where Jolly Roger tries to take over the Caribbean…

Aithne and Kit: Who are you?

?: Johnny Redpaine.

Aithne and Kit: Nice to meet ya, but can you get us away?

Johnny: Yeah, follow. *takes them toward a forest*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shocker

Aithne: Thanks for saving us.

Johnny: Anytime girls. Why are you here of all places, you don't look like you're from here?

Aithne: We're searching for the truth about Keira, and her death.

Kit: Got anything to spill? *looks curious with a smile*

Johnny: I am her REAL father, that bastard Johnny Dreadsilver, stole her from me…

Aithne and Kit: *gasp*

Johnny: I'll help you girls out, cause her death is a mystery to me as well.

Kit: Alright! The Triple Trio!

Aithne: *chuckle* well your mood has improved…

Kit: *laughs*

Johnny: I suggest we go down to Lava Gorge… dangerous yes, but it might hold something.

Aithne and Kit: *nod*

They pack up and prepare to head to Padres to go to Lava Gorge. The journey continues…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Into the Frying Pan

Aithne: *panting* its one hot island!

Kit: I know!

Johnny: *chuckle* c'mon girls, no time to lose!

They walk down to an entrance then Johnny stops and the girls stop too.

Johnny: You need to stick close, its dangerous where were going.

Aithne and Kit: *nod*

Aithne: What's down in Lava Gorge?

Johnny: Her secrets.

Aithne and Kit: What?

Johnny: She hid some things down there maybe that can give us a clue.

Aithne and Kit: Hmm… let's go!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trouble meets another

They finally reached Lava Gorge when someone appeared.

All: Who are you?

?: Matthew. Who are you all?

*They introduced themselves*

Matthew: Well… why are you all here?

Aithne: To find the secrets of Keira.

Kit: Ya buddy! *has a smock 'ready to fight' face and fist up* you gonna help?

Matthew: I see… you must pass a test before you are allowed to see.

Aithne: I'll do it.

Matthew: Follow.

The journey continues…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Test

Matthew: Welcome to the Ring of Fire *shows only a huge rock in the middle of lava*

Aithne: What do I do?

Matthew: I'll summon enemies, in waves, for you to defeat.

Aithne: Simple, just like back home ain't it Kit?

Kit: Heck ya, you can take them *hands Bane (a legendary sword)*

Aithne: *jumps onto rock with Bane in grip* Start her up.

Matthew: *claps hands and test begins*

Aithne: *sees undead coming up from the ground* Hmm… * charges at them and slashes them* Kit your turn! *tags hand*

Kit: Yay! *grabs Vane (similar to Bane) and slashes away*

They continue to tag team on each wave.

Matthew: *claps hands* Impressive…

Aithne and Kit: Are we done yet?

Matthew: *chuckle* yes, now you can see the secrets, please follow.

The follow him deep into the Gorge…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What else?

Matthew: In this very hole, lies all you want to know.

Aithne: Great, let's go –

Matthew: *stops her* I must warn you, what you find might shock you.

Kit: Yeah yeah, we heard it all before and blah blah, can we go now? *hands on hips in impatience*

Matthew: *sighs and lets them pass*

They go down the hole into a crypt-like structure and looked around.

Kit: Dang… this place is messed up, why would she…?

Johnny: So no one could find it.

Aithne: Come look at this! *shows a blue sphere like item*

Johnny: It's called a memory sphere, people record whatever to keep as a memory, and by the telling of

this mondo shelf *points to it* she's recorded a lot.

Aithne and Kit: Whoa, this could be it!

Aithne: But how can we tell which memory is which?

Kit: We can't look at THEM ALL!

Johnny: It's pretty obvious, the ones on top are the oldest memories, while at the bottom are the most

recent.

Kit: *grabs closest memory* let's try this one!

Kit: *plays memory*

Keira: Hello, of your watching this, I'm either dead, or crazy for bringing you here. The war… is about to

come, and… I fear it won't end well for either side… and so, for my granddaughter I leave my eco powers

to her. *memory ends*

Aithne and Kit: Oh my gosh…

Johnny: Wrong memory…

Aithne: *picks up a different memory and plays it*

Aithne: OH MY GOSH, SOMEONE RECOREDED THE WAR!

*Swords and daggers clashing, gun and cannon fire all round, then it zooms in on Keira and her part in

the battle*

All: Wow…

*it shows her dying*

*it stops playing*

Aithne: She WAS killed…

Kit: And the daughter of the killers is alive…

Aithne: Know what this means?

Kit: WE GET TO KICK BUTT!

Aithne: Not only that, but were following in her footsteps!

Johnny: I knew this day would come… *hands Aithne Keira's armor* use it well…

Aithne: …thank you *puts it on*

Johnny: *nod*

Aithne: Let's go.

Time to end this…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Home and Preparing

They chose to teleport home, since Johnny taught them how. When they arrive and told the others, they got prepared until…

? : YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Johnny: WHY ARE YOU, DAUGHTER STEALING JOHNNY DREADSILVER!

Johnny D.: I never STOLE HER, SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER!

Johnny R.: LIAR! *throws punch *

Johnny D.: *deflects* YOU'RE THE LIAR! *drop kicks*

Johnny R.: *grabs foot and throws into the air*

Aithne: STOP IT! *gets in between*

Johnny R.: HE STOLE HER FROM ME!

Johnny D.: DID NOT!

Aithne and Kit: ENOUGH!

Johnny R. and Johnny D.: … fine

Jim: Run a freakin DNA test! I have a DNA sample of Keira.

All: Uh…

Jim: I figured this would happen so I saved it…

Aithne: *chuckle* Uncle Jim…

Kit: Run it already! *is getting antsy*

Jim: Alright, calm down! *places sample into a DNA machine*

All: *wait patiently*

Dun dun dun…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Epic begins…

Aithne: Do ya'll know an Erisa?

All except Kit and Aithne: *gasp*

Aithne and Kit: What?

Jim: Her parents killed Keira!

Aithne and Kit: We know. Now it's OUR turn!

Jim: I don't think –

Aithne: Too late! We're gonna fight!

Jim: *sigh* Figured as much… *throws swordstaff* It was hers…

Aithne: *gasp* what bout Kit?

Kit: YEAH!

Jim: *hands a pair of daggers* they were hers too…

Kit: Sweet!

Aithne: *rolls eyes* c'mon, let's go train!

Kit: Right on! *they go to train*

Jim: Can't believe it… just like her, WE'RE GONNA LOSE THEM TOO! I AIN'T LETTING IT HAPPEN DAMN IT! *gets his armor and weapons*

Johnny D. and R.: Jim… maybe they won't…

Jim: Cuz I'll defend them no matter what. *has a flame burning in his eyes that makes him appear like Keira*

Johnny R.: Just like your mother…

Jim: It's cuz I AM her son.

The battle begins… DUN DUN DUN...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: History repeats itself…

After everyone trained hard, they decided to take a break from training. Aithne's boyfriend, JJ (Jim Jr.) decided to give her a surprise…

Aithne: JJ… where are we going? *is blindfolded*

JJ: You'll see. *opens door to a bedroom, all covered in rose petals and candles* *takes Aithne blindfold off*

Aithne: *gasp* ooh JJ… this is so romantic…

JJ: I know… listen… the thing is, tomorrow is when we fight and… I want to take a big step here…

Aithne: *places finger over his mouth* I know… *evil grin and kisses him*

JJ: *holds kiss and…*

They consummated their love for each other then it became 9:00, they knew they needed their rest. They fell asleep.

_7:00 am._

Kit: Aithne! Are ya up? *banging on door* c'mon we can't sleep in!

Aithne: rgh… *gets out of bed and prepares to head out*

JJ: Time already? *yawns*

Aithne: Yep… *has a worried face*

JJ: I'll protect you…I promise… *warm smile*

_They headed out unto the same beach Keira Kinover, and her allies fought in their war… not knowing that fate would repeat…again..._

_12:00 pm._

Aithne: Ya'll know what happens… don't yall?

_Jim, Johnny R. and D., and the other adults nodded solemnly._

Kit: Well, WHY DIDN'T YALL TELL US THIS! WE DESERVE TO KNOW WHO SHE WAS AND WHAT HAPPENED, I MEAN C'MON!

Aithne: Kit, it's ok, we know NOW. We're going to fight just like she did… the result could be different… none of us know… but if it does happen… know that one of us will join her…

_They nodded in agreement._

Jim: I'll protect them. No. Matter. What.

Johnny R. and D.: We know, you're like her in every aspect when it comes to this.

Jim: *nods and prepares to fight*

_2:00 pm. The enemies appear on the battlefield… ready to finish what fate began…_

Erisa: Time for revenge… *death glare out to Aithne*

Aithne: Bring it. *deep fire burning in her eyes*

_They get in their battle poses, they stare at their enemies' eyes, one side seeing pure fire and the other… sees only coldness. The sky begins to cloud up, the wind picks up, and so does the rain._

_It begins…_

Erisa and Aithne: CHARGE! YAHH! *they go to each other and try to land an attack*

_The others follow suit. Blood and bodies fell on the ground, rain made the sand into mush, and blood only made it worse, some was dark, some was light, and some was mixed. The rain continued to pour,_

lightning and thunder raged on. Aithne and Erisa kept on blocking the others attacks and growing frustrated and exhausted. Jim and JJ were close to Aithne if she needed help, Kit was holding back a harpy as

best she could with JJ by her side as well. Jim saw The Eternal Door… a door that can end or break fate's game. He charged at it at once… Aithne followed suit. Erisa did the same. The Door closed and the others

kept fighting while hoping this would end well.

_Jim and Aithne stood back-to-back, watching around them for Erisa, or an answer to their prayers. Erisa appeared in front of Jim, pushed him aside, and grabbed Aithne._

Erisa: It ends here. *stabs Aithne*

Jim: It does! *stabs Erisa and grabs Aithne*

_A glowing yellow sword appears, the Sword of Kinover…_

Jim: Whoa…*looks at Aithne* AITHNE! *he sees her bleeding badly*

_He takes her outside the Eternal Gateway, leaving Erisa to die… like her parents. The fighting ends, and the others see him carry her, and they also see her wound…_

Aithne: *coughs blood* it's the end…

All: NO!

Aithne: I do leave this… * gives JJ a memory and a slip of paper* our children…

All: *gasp* CHILDREN?

JJ: CHILDREN?

Aithne: I adopted them… *coughs more blood* cuz I knew of this moment…

JJ: *drops to his knees and holds her close to him* Please… don't die… I love you!

Aithne: JJ… I love….you…*eyes go glassy and hands falls (slow motion) to the ground*

JJ: *cries*

All: *cry*

_Days pass… and the funeral has been done… she is buried… next to Keira… Kit, JJ, and Jim, figure a way for the children to grow, and their names… were chosen by Aithne. The End hasn't come yet…_


End file.
